Social interactions
Social interactions refers to the interactions that the player initiates with another character. This page currently only covers the interactions between human characters, though pets, ride animals, and ranch animals have special interactions of their own (which are covered on their individual pages). Talk Talking is a generic social interaction. Once a day when talking to a character, the relationship between the player and the character increases by one, unless modified by skills or other methods. Despite having the talk action, Higgins and strangers are exempt from relationship increases. Gift Gifting is giving an item to a character. All characters, except Higgins and strangers, can receive gifts. Every character reacts differently to each item given. Some characters may like milk; others may dislike milk. Gifts given on festival days and birthdays give double and triple points respectively. Rock, Paper, Scissors "Rock, Paper, Scissors", commonly abbreviated as RPS, is a minigame, with the purpose of dominating the other player by choosing the superior option. Most townsfolk can play the game and can be played with a total of three times a day. Generally, the player receives relationship points after winning a game. Spar Sparring is a physical boxing match the player can engage with with most human characters, other than those the player cannot form a relationship with, children, and certain characters who do not wish to fight. Each sparrable character has a specific set of attacks, health, and strength. A sparring match lasts for 60 seconds. The winner of a match earns gols from the other. Certain characters that the Spar option is available for do not personally fight, instead sending in a proxy to fight for them. This includes more frail characters like Ginger and Sophie. Aadit, meanwhile, will immediately forfeit the match at the very start, as he does not wish to fight. Aside from talking, sparring is the only social interaction available for Higgins. Play and Date After the player achieves Buddy (two relationship hearts) or higher with another character, either of the two can initiate a playdate. Playdates include having dinner at The Round Table, playing on the seesaw, and general chatting under the tree. The player can also take their playdate or date with them around Portia, including to Hazardous Ruins or Abandoned Ruins. The player may randomly find different people outside their yard in the morning with a playdate icon above their head, hoping to ask the player to spend time with them. After a character becomes the player's boyfriend or girlfriend, the Play icon changes to the Date icon and new interactions are unlocked. Ride While the player is riding a horse or llama, they can offer a ride to one other character so that they can travel around together. Romance interactions The following four interactions only appear after fulfilling certain romance requirements. Confession A confession is when the player tells a character that they like them by giving a Heart Knot as a gift in the hopes of making that character the player's boyfriend or girlfriend (however, it cannot be given during a playdate). This social interaction is unlocked by reaching Buddy (two relationship hearts) with an eligible romanceable character. The recipient thinks about the confession for a day . After a successful confession, the two characters enter a romantic relationship. As part of romance missions, certain character may confess their feelings to the player (if they are single). The player can date multiple people at the same time, but can only marry one. Proposing Marriage After successful confessing to them, the player can propose to that character. To unlock marriage, the player needs to have eight relationship hearts with their lover and their house has to be upgraded to at least level 2. To propose the player needs to buy a Wedding Ring and give it as gift. The wedding will take place on the day after the successful proposal. Follow After marrying someone, a new option to ask them to follow the player around appears. The spouse has the option to decline, since they may be busy. If the spouse agrees, they will follow the player around as if on a date, minus the Mood meter. The player can then take their spouse with them around Portia, including to Hazardous Ruins or Abandoned Ruins. Child After fulfilling the parenthood requirements, the player can ask their spouse for a child. This option may not appear immediately after fulfilling the requirements. Its success rate can be augmented with a Children Doll. Research :Main article: Research Center Research is a special social interaction that only Petra has. After the player discovers a Data Disc in the Abandoned Ruins, Petra will offer to analyze the discs. Blueprints can be unlocked by giving Petra a number of data discs. Sell Sell is a special social interaction that only the Mysterious Man has. When the Mysterious Man comes to Portia during the last weekend of every month, he has various goods to sell to the player. Such items include small engines, wedding rings, pet beds and tags, and other rare items. Selecting the option takes the player to his shop menu. Category:Social